


Boys In Love

by Tubbo_Beez



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubbo_Beez/pseuds/Tubbo_Beez
Summary: "Nico? Stay awake, please. I can't lose you, please" Will pleaded.  Will Solace didn't think the day would end like this, he thought it would end with him and Nico cuddling in bed.  Tired from the battle they had fought, but Will was Instead Nico was laying in his boyfriends arms with a fatal wound in his upper abdomen.It was a selfless act Nico had done, Will should have been grateful but he was angry.  Angry Nico had jumped in front of him.  Angry the Minotaur attacked them.  Angry this would be the last time he could ever see the love of his life.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 32





	Boys In Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Oop first story and we are already starting off with angst. So anyways this is loosely based off of other angst story's I've read and will be very angsty.
> 
> ⚠️ TW: Blood, death, and stab wounds. ⚠️

"Nico? Stay awake, please. I can't lose you, please" Will pleaded. Will Solace didn't think the day would end like this, he thought it would end with him and Nico cuddling in bed. Tired from the battle they had fought, but Will was wrong.

Instead Nico was laying in his boyfriends arms with a fatal wound in his upper abdomen. It was a selfless act Nico had done, Will should have been grateful but he was angry. Angry Nico had jumped in front of him. Angry the Minotaur attacked them. Angry this would be the last time he could ever see the love of his life. 

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Nico coughing. He looked down and a whimper left his mouth. There was blood dripping down Nico's mouth and every so often he would cough up some more. "Will?" Nico said voice quiet and raspy. "Yes, love?" "How bad is it?" Nico whispered. 

"Uh, i- it c-could be worse." Will laughed softly, tears streaming down his face. Nico eyes became watery, suddenly he was sobbing. "Nico? Baby?" Will said softly. "I'm s-scared Will, I know I talk about d-dying all the time but the truth is I don't want to die y-yet" He sobbed. "Shh it's okay. I won't let that happen, you just have to stay wake just a bit longer. Someone with come soon." He said holding his boyfriend tighter. Nico buried his face into Will's chest, letting the tears fall.

Will buried his face into Nico's hair breathing in his scent which was mostly the overwhelming smell of blood. Will lifted his head from his hair and Nico removed his face from his chest. They just stared into each other's eyes for a second before slowing moving forward, lips connecting. It was sweet and short, Will had pulled away first only to have Nico connect them again. He felt Nico's grip on his shoulder loosen. He pulled his hand down and intertwined their fingers. 

"Will? I'm t-tired, can I go to bed?" He asked quietly. Will thought quickly he knew someone wouldn't find them for another 20 minutes and Nico didn't have that long. "Yes, you can. I'll be here." Will said kissing Nico's forehead gently. Nico buried his face into his boyfriends chest one again and Will gripped him tighter.

"I love you, Nico" Will whispered. "I love you too Will. Thank you for the best years of my life" He whispered back. "Your welcome, my love" He paused. "Goodbye Nico" He said softly. Nico gripped their intertwined hands and buried his face further into his chest. Will kissed his forehead one last time and checked his pulse, it was faint but still there. Not for long though, he knew Nico wasn't going to make and Nico knew it too. 

He held Nico for a few minutes when suddenly he felt Nico's grip loosen he looked down at Nico, his eyes closed. He checked his pulse and whimpered. He couldn't find it. Will sobbed and pleaded that his love would come back but he didn't. He heard screaming and realized it was himself. He was to busy sobbing that he didn't realize people had found them and were running to them, screaming. 

He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw the seven surrounding him. He looked and saw Hazel sobbing, Frank trying to calm her screams. Percy and Jason tried to ask what happened tears forming in their eyes but every time the blonde boy tried to explain he ended up going into a fit of sobs. 

When the seven looked down, seeing how their hands were intertwined and Nico's cold face buried into Will's chest that was when they had realized how much the two boys had truly loved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There may be some spelling and grammar mistakes, so if there is just ignore them.


End file.
